1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adjusting structure for a backrest of a chair and, more particularly, to an angle-adjusting structure to be assembled to a backrest of a chair for adjusting the backrest to desired angular positions in a simple and convenient way.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, chairs are provided with different functions for specific occasions and uses to suit consumers' various needs. These functionally enhanced chairs have predetermined shapes and are further incorporated with ergonomic mechanisms in their seats, backrests and armrests to furnish a certain degree of sitting comfort.
For the adjustment of backrests of chairs, the inventor of the present invention proposed “Structural Improvement of Chair” and was granted Taiwan Patent No. M308020 therefor. The aforesaid patented chair has a backrest capable of angular adjustment in a predetermined manner. However, the backrest makes only partial and limited contact with a user's back and thus does not provide sufficient comfortableness.